Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to secure memory management, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to separation of software modules by controlled encryption key management.
Description of Related Art
Software developers typically generate code (e.g., drivers, applications, games) and allow customers and other authorized users to install and use the code in various products. For example, the code may be installed and stored in a memory device of an electronic device, such as a mobile phone or laptop computer. However, such code may be accessed and reverse engineered by unauthorized users (e.g., hackers), resulting in a loss of valuable intellectual property. Therefore, there is a need to protect the code in electronic products in order to prevent access of the code by unauthorized users.